The Facts
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Spoilers for Manhattan. Emma, Henry, Neal, and Gold talk and head back home maybe. Story better then sum. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Facts**

**I just loved the whole episode of Manhattan oh and for any of you that have Neal and Emma story written and maybe there is this problem for Bae Story too you need to double check it actually says Bae/Neal for character a lot of mine said Anton/Tiny**

"Henry can you go wait in my room again?" Neal asked. Henry nodded leaving the 3 adults to talk.

"Let me get this straight." Mr Gold said. Emma and Neal looked at him.

"Get what strait?" Neal asked.

"You guys okay so you slept with her and now your telling me Henry's my grandson?" Gold said Emma looked at Gold. 'oh crap'

"Yes that's all true." Neal said.

"OH no I am related to the charming." Gold said.

"That's bad me and you are related." Emma said with a pissed off face. "I rather have no family again."

"You don't mean that right?" Henry asked creeping out from the bedroom again.

"Of course not I am just joking but at times...it's all too much." Emma said Henry shrugged.

"This is a more entertaining life then what I had with Regina before I found you."

"Boy anything besides Regina is better." Gold said with a laugh.

"Who is Regina?" Neal asked a bit confused.

"She is the Evil Queen." Gold said.

"Gosh I don't miss that life." Neal said. Henry just laughed.

"She was the evil queen now I think Grandma Snow and Grandpa David are king and queen and well Regina she's my well she was my adopted mom." Henry said Neal looked at Emma.

"You put our son up for adoption?" Neal asked.

"I was 18 and I didn't have any money..." Emma stated.

"Remind me I am going to kill August when I see him." Neal said.

"How much money was it?" Henry asked. Neal looked at his son.

"Uh 25,000$" Neal said Henry's eyes widened..

"We would have been rich." Henry said with a smile.

"Would have." Gold said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey your Rumpelstiltskin can't you spin gold with hay?" Emma said looking at him.

"Yea." Gold said with a laugh.

"Why would August keep the money I thought he was on our side!" Henry said upset.

"I don't trust that August guy." Neal said upset. "Emma if I knew you were pregnant with Henry I would have not left."

"You couldn't have known."

"I know but I am sorry." Neal said he sat down in the chair at the kitchen table.

"Damn August!" Henry said Emma and Neal looked at him.

"Henry why do you say that?"

"Because if August didn't know that Neal was Bae and well dad didn't run then we could have been a family some how and then." Henry said Emma sighed. "What?"

"Then I would have never met anyone here and I wouldn't have my family." Emma said Henry shrugged.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"If August got the money what did he do with it?" Emma said pissed.

"That's probably where Mr. Booth got the money for his bike." Gold added.

"Nah he's always had his bike." Neal said "I remember seeing him with his bike before, long ago." Neal said.

"Did you and August stay in contact?" Henry asked.

"No, I got a postcard from him after you broke the curse."

"Do you think he knew I was well your son?" Henry asked. Neal looked at him.

"Who knows I didn't" Neal said, Henry smiled.

"This family is so much better then before...Dad your not gonna believe the life at home."

"Oh I bet I can." Neal said but then looked at Henry. "You called me dad?"

"To much to fast?" Henry asked. Neal shook his head.

"No kid it's fine."

"Mom calls me kidd too it also took her a while for me to call her mom."

"Henry." Emma said Henry just looked at her with a smile.

"Are you going to come back with us?" Henry asked. Emma looked at him.

"If your mom is okay with it?" Neal asked. Emma looked at him and then back at Henry.

"I will be fine with it but my parents might kill you." Emma said Henry ran over and hugged her.

"So how are we getting to this Storybrook, Maine?"

"We got to fly! And I got to have my first plane ride with my mom." Henry said with a smile.

"Could we drive I hate the plane."

"Oh come on dad it's not that bad." Neal said looking at Gold.

"You called me dad?"Gold smiled .

"Yeah I did don't get use to it though. Guess all this family stuff is wearing off on me." Neal said, Gold shrugged.

"Let's just go home." Henry said. Neal quickly got a few things packed and they all left. At the airport Henry wanted to go to the gift shop and to kill time they did. Emma got her parents a few things along with some gifts for Henry which surprisingly he didn't notice. Henry got a New York T-shirt. They quickly bought tickets home and got on the airplane accept the one problem what they ended up getting seats separate from each other 3 together one alone.

"I'll sit alone." Gold said he didn't want to deal with this family crap anymore.

"No I will." Neal said.

"I want to talk to you though." Henry said Neal nodded.

"This is all so much for me all you boys sit together."

"No Ms. Swan I'm sitting alone sit with Bae and Henry."

"It's Neal." Neal said he didn't want to use Bae anymore.

"Okay very well B...Neal." Gold said "Uh can I use those Headphones you got earlier?" Emma looked at Gold confused.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear you guys talking!" Gold said Emma got him a pair of head phones that she bought earlier, Gold took it and then turned around and took his seat on the plane. Henry sat in between his two parents behind Gold.

"So dad what do you do?" Henry asked starting with basic questions.

"I am a business man I sell things." Neal said, Emma's eye brow raised she never figured Neal as a business man.

"Favorite color?" Henry asked another basic question.

"Red." Neal said playing with his thumbs.

"That's mine too and I think it's also mom's she always wears this red leather jacket." Henry said with a smile.

"How did you and mom meet?" Henry asked. Emma looked at her son that was not a basic question. Neal looked at Emma.

"Your mother never told you?" Neal asked saddened but he understood.

"Well she lied about you being a firefighter." Henry said Emma just looked out the window they were getting ready to take off.

"We met getting a car the yellow bug to be exact."

"Oh." Henry said, Neal wasn't ready to tell his son the truth yet and he knew Emma would have killed him if he did.

"Did you love mom?" Henry asked. Neal was about to answer.

"Okay that's enough kid just read your book. We are about to take off" Emma said jumping in. Neal looked at Emma but she looked away.

"Mom..." Henry winded.

"Henry please quiet." Emma said. Henry looked back at his book. Emma sat up quickly before they left.

"How are you doing Mr. Gold?"The older man was asleep listening to music from the airplane. Emma just smiled and sat back down at least that was one voice she wouldn't have to hear for a while. The flight was quiet and Emma was more then happy with it being quiet. Her and Neal did not talk only made eye contact back and forth. Henry and Neal talked a little bit not to much. Emma was not looking forward to the drive home or the many questions that her parents would ask.

**A/N- Sorry if this went a little fast hope you liked it though!:) Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OMG thank you guys all for reviews and favorite and follows love you guys! Didn't think id make this more then a one shot but decided too!:)**

Once back in Storybrook Emma was not happy she took Henry home with her and left Bae Neal what ever his name was with Mr. Gold. She really hated how this all happened. She didn't talk with her parents once she got back to the small apartment. She went right up the stairs and left Henry with them.

"So I am guessing it didn't go well?"

"I like Neal but mom well I am sure she will explain to you."

"Henry hun you know this is a lot for your mom." Snow said sitting down with her Grandson.

"I know it's just damn Mr. Gold you know now he is my grandfather." Henry said. David laughed.

"I'll always be better though." David said Henry smiled.

"It's just things were going so well and then Mr. Gold came I mean you guys just got back."

"Yeah I know that." Mary Margaret said.

"I don't think mom will ever be okay...I might have said she's just like Regina."

"Henry..." Snow said a bit upset.

"What she lied to me and Regina always lied." Henry said upset.

"Well what is this Neal guy like?" David asked his grandson.

"Nice pretty awesome! I don't know any of the circumstances to what happened Mom didn't explain much to me about it just that they were young and stuff." Henry said. David nodded.

"I am going to go talk to her." Snow said. Henry and David looked at her and then back at each other.

"She's like you she's stubborn she won't talk." David said with a smile. Henry laughed. Snow just went up the stairs ignoring her husband and grandson. She knocked on the door and opened it Emma laid there on the bed. Her mascara and eye liner were smudged and her eyes were all puffy.

"Was the trip that bad?" Snow asked concerned.

"It was fine..." Emma said taking a deep breathe. "It's just I have the most screwed up family."

"Yes but so does Henry we all do."

"To complicated.." Emma said with a sigh "It's just I never thought I'd see him again."

"See Neal again?" Snow asked, Emma nodded.

"Are your feelings coming back for him?" Snow asked. Emma looked up at her mother.

"No it's more I wish to have never seen his face again and I did." Emma said. Snow was really worried about her daughter.

"Are you going to be okay if he chooses to be apart of Henry's life."

"I don't know." Emma said admiring the truth.

"We will take it day by day okay?" Snow asked. She sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"I know this might sound stupid to ask but can I give you a hug?" Snow asked Emma looked at her.

"Of course you can you don't have to ask your my mother."

"Still I thought you thought it was still weird." Snow said Emma nodded.

"Yeah what ever." Emma said with a smile.

"When are you seeing him again?" Snow asked getting back on the Neal topic.

"Hopefully Never but I know that's not the case I think lunch can you guys come?" Emma asked.

"Of course we can." Snow said with a smile.

**A/N-What did you guys think? Lauren :)**


End file.
